


“It’ll Be Fun!”

by LemonadeRenegade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Coming Out, Dialogue, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeRenegade/pseuds/LemonadeRenegade
Summary: Stiles and Derek think of ways to tell the rest of the pack about their relationship. Stiles has an idea...





	“It’ll Be Fun!”

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought would be fun, and something I could see Stiles doing. 
> 
> Thanks for any kudos and comments everyone! :)

“Seriously, Stiles. This is ridiculous. We should just tell everyone. A quick, painless announcement that we’re dating.”

“But that’s so boring, Derek! We need something bigger! What about an announcement in the paper?”

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose, exasperated. “It’s just the pack we need to tell, Stiles. Not the whole damn town.”

“Fine! How about a photo a day?”

“A photo a day? Really? Hasn’t that been done a thousand times?” 

“It has, but we’ll do it as a group! All of us, the whole pack, and we can watch as everyone changes and grows together!” Stiles was bursting with energy as he usually was. It was adorable. 

Derek wasn’t sure. “Hmm, I dunno.”

“C’mon, it’ll be fun! Besides, I have an idea…” His grin was infectious, and dangerous. 

“Oh god, like the last idea you had?! Because I still haven’t been able to clean the cracks between the seats in the Camaro and there’s no way in hell I’m having it professionally done. I’ll be the ‘weird chocolate sauce car sex guy’ to them forever!” 

“Hey, it was a great idea. You had fun, don’t even pretend you didn’t.” Stiles ran his fingers up Derek’s bicep suggestively. 

Derek swallowed loudly and caught Stiles’ hand in his own. “Dammit, why do I even bother arguing with you? One look or touch and you’ve got me. Fine, but how would a photo a day help us come out to everyone?” 

Stiles just grinned deviously. Oh shit. He knew that look.

  
  


*****

_ One year later _

Erica shushed everyone loudly. “Shut up everyone, it’s finally time to check it out! I wanna see how much my hair has grown. And my bust.”

“You’re an adult, Erica. Your bust stopped growing years ago.” Cora rolled her eyes.

“That’s what you think. But I swear when I was first bitten my cup size was…”

Derek tuned everyone out as he readied himself for the big reveal. His heart was thumping loudly and a few people gave him questioning looks. He sat beside Stiles and smiled at his boyfriend’s grin. 

“Everyone shut it! Let’s do this! It’ll be fun!” Stiles voice rose above every other conversation and they all settled to watch the tv screen that took up half the loft’s wall. 

They’d decided on a group shot of them all sitting on or around the couch. The ladies sat down, Lydia, Allison, Kira, Cora, Malia and Erica sitting closely together on the sectional, while the men flanked them, Isaac, Liam and Scott on one side and Boyd, Mason, Corey and Peter on the other. 

Stiles and Derek stood at the back. They’d worn jackets or shirts over the shirts in the photos, and had taken them off while everyone was saying “cheese” at the camera. Stiles had insisted on not letting anyone else see the photos, so nobody had any clue as to what they were about to see. In more ways than one. 

The first one everyone cheered at, throwing popcorn at the screen. In it the group was relaxed and happy, and it showed. It was Lydia who noticed Stiles’ shirt. 

“Wait, Stiles, does your shirt seriously say ‘too gay to function’?” 

A few people snorted their laughter and Cora rolled her eyes for the fifteenth time that night. “Nice way to come out, loser.” 

Stiles grinned. “I thought so.” 

Nobody was surprised, but hugged him and gave him their support anyway. 

They sat back down to watch the rest. The other photos were put together like a film, and you had to have sharp eyes, or say, be a werewolf, to notice the different shirts Stiles and Derek wore. 

“I’m with stupid” with an arrow pointing to Stiles. 

“I think he’s gay” with an arrow pointing to Derek.

“Totally straight” with a picture of a rainbow unicorn underneath.

“Ask me about my gay agenda.”

“Gay as fuck.”

“I’m so gay I can’t even think straight.”

“Born this gay.”

“I’m so gay I shit rainbows.”

“I’m his” and “he’s mine.”

“I’m not gay, but my boyfriend is” on both of them at once. 

And lastly, the video ended on a photo where they wore shirts with “I love Stiles” and “I love Derek” on the front in rainbow lettering, Stiles kissing Derek on the cheek.

There was cheering, and hugs, and laughter from everyone until Allison frowned and turned to Stiles.

“Wait a second. Did you guys seriously hide your relationship for  _ a year _ just so you could make this video?!” 

Stiles smiled smugly. “It’s fine, we had hotel rooms and all those camping trips. Not to mention the Camaro and-”

Derek clamped his hand over his boyfriend’s mouth tightly. “And that’s enough out of you! Yes, Allison. You didn’t have to ask the question to know the answer. You’ve met Stiles, right?” 

Stiles grinned behind the warm hand and darted his tongue out to lick it. Derek frowned and removed his hand, wiping it on his jeans. 

Stiles’ grin was infectious, and dangerous. “And I'd do it again. Though I do have this new idea…”

  
  



End file.
